Entre Héroes y Villanos
by Uchiha Queen
Summary: Por que solo éramos niños vestidos de verde y plata… a los que nunca se nos otorgó la oportunidad de redención o al menos el beneficio de la duda.


**Hola...! Soy una total desconocida...y una novata en esto de la escritura...**

**Mi primer intento de Fic en el mundo de Harry Potter...siempre creí que lo primero que publicara (si es que llegaba a publicar) en esta categoría sería un Dramione...o un Scorse...o un Daphne/Theo, pero no...salió esto...¿de donde? no tengo ni la más minima idea...mi lado Slytherin ha salido a la luz...**

**Ubicado luego del séptimo libro...**

**Regresan para cursar el último año como Dios...(o en el caso de ellos Merlín) manda.**

**Corto, muy corto...realmente corto...así que ya saben...muy corto...si no les gusta el inicio...terminen de leer...es tan corto que bueno...no les costara nada...!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío...absolutamente nada...y vale...tampoco gano nada...!**

* * *

"_Entre Héroes y Villanos"_

_._

_._

_._

"La vida no es justa, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, y quien diga lo contrario no ha vivido"

¿Valentía y justicia? Eso es demasiado Gryffindoriano, incluso para Mcgonagall, o vale es cierto, la imparcialidad tampoco existe, al menos no aquí, y no para nosotros, los eternos villanos, los Slytherin, los que una vez fuimos solamente niños vestidos de verde y hoy varios años después, somos juzgados sin haber hecho nada que lo mereciere.

¿Qué más se podría esperar en un colegio adora Gryffindors?

Nada… por que si Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" acusa a Draco Malfoy de ser mortífago, las demás casas lo observan con más repulsión de la que ya le tenían solo por el hecho de su linaje y la casa a la que pertenece.

¿Y qué si lo es? Ellos mismos le han empujado al lado oscuro, sin probabilidad de retorno, por que ellos se han apoderado del cielo, del titulo de héroes, dejándonos a nosotros el de villanos.

Me atrevo a decir que el noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces que esos leones han ganado la Copa de las casas, ha sido únicamente por el favoritismo del director a la que una vez fue su casa.

Cuando estaba en primer año, y Slytherin ganó la Copa, me sentí feliz y orgullosa, todos habíamos trabajado en ganar tantos puntos como pudiéramos, y no, no me malinterpreten, no se trataba de trabajo en común simplemente queríamos ganar punto.

Pero mi felicidad se vio opacada cuando el director decidió, otorgarle a Potter y sus amigos cierta cantidad de puntos por haber roto más de trescientas reglas. Estoy segura de que de haber sido algún Slytherin, nunca, jamás algo así podría haber ocurrido, pero ellos eran Gryffindors, los eternos héroes.

Theo Nott fácilmente iguala a Granger, oh pero nadie alaba las excelentes notas de Theodore por ser Slytherin.

No somos malos, a diferencia de lo que todos creen, somos o al menos éramos niños, que necesitábamos comprensión y ayuda, por que si bien la mayoría de nosotros nacimos en cuna de oro, la mayoría de nosotros teníamos un peso en la espalda que llevar desde que nacimos hasta nuestra muerte, por que éramos niños, con los prejuicios de nuestros padres, pero hasta en ese entonces solo prejuicios, por que ninguno de nosotros habíamos sufrido, por que ellos, -aunque todo el mundo mágico, piense lo contrario en especial los traidores de sangre y mestizos- nos cuidaban y nos mantenían en nuestro mundo de porcelana donde todo era perfecto, bueno casi, y todos éramos relativamente felices.

Pero todo se volvió claro cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, fuimos rechazados y marcados, solo por haber sido escogidos Slytherins, por que según ellos, estábamos predestinados a ser magos oscuros o unirnos al innombrable.

Por que éramos fríos y déspotas, crueles y viles, ¿Qué clase de niño de once años es cruel y vil?

Eso eran gran parte culpa de las demás casas, criados a como fuimos criados, nunca permitiríamos sentirnos humillados y rechazados, entonces nos volvimos viles y fríos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Por que solo éramos niños vestidos de verde y plata… a los que nunca se nos otorgó la oportunidad de redención o al menos el beneficio de la duda.

Fuimos condenados, sin oportunidad de juicio, cargamos con el peso de una culpa que ni siquiera era nuestra, y puedo asegurar que la cargaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas… si es que los eternos héroes nos permiten vivir.

Hoy sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, siendo juzgada por las demás casas, nos reprochan con la mirada no haber defendido a Harry Potter,"El niño que vivió", y puedo ver en la mirada de mis compañeros su incomodidad, no por la culpa, eso rara vez nos mueve, es incomodidad por la incomprensión, por que aunque este sea nuestro séptimo año, y muchos de nosotros estemos aquí para repetirlo, a causa de la serie de eventos desafortunados del año anterior, en el fondo, solo somos aquellos niños de primer año, decepcionados por haber perdido la copa de las casas por una injusticia.

Hoy somos jóvenes decepcionados, por no ser comprendidos.

¿Querían que arriesgásemos nuestra vida y la de nuestras familias al defender a alguien que para nosotros nunca significó nada?

¿Por alguien que jamás se digno a darnos unos buenos días, aunque solo fuese como cortesía?

Nosotros somos leales… solo con quien nos demuestra merecerlo, y Harry Potter, nunca hizo nada que mereciere el apoyo de las serpientes… nunca.

Y hoy no me arrepiento de mi propia manera de actuar…

El mundo está dividido entre héroes y villanos…y nosotros siempre seremos los villanos…

* * *

**Se los advertí totalmente corto...! en fin si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias..!**

**¿Quien narra? todo desde el punto de vista de mi rubia favorita...Daphne Greengrass...la amo...no hay Daphne sin Theo...ni Theo sin Daphne... **

**Vale eso del Theo y Daphne no era necesario pero mi lado fanático ganó...**

**En fin Gracias...!**

**ya saben...sería bueno saber que opinan...!**


End file.
